wildedibleplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage in the Wild: Episode 10 Transcription
This is a transcription, written in notepad, of what was said in Savage in the Wild: Episode 10 on youtube. Someone said they couldn't understand what was being said during the episode due to the music. Hey, welcome to part two of our wild plant adventures with Doug Elliott and Frank Cook. And our home base for this weekend's activities are at the Sunny Bank in and the sign behind tells it has a long history with great music. *singing* Dandelions, they're my favourite flower, in the sunshine or during a shower, dandelions, they be popping up everywhere. They don't care. Dandelions, they never take a vacation, they always popping up without invitation. Dandelions, there's always enough to share. Well I went to the store where the gardeners go to buy me some dandelion seeds. The man behind the counter said "son don't you know, you don't have to plant them they grown like a weed!" Wow! Well I'm interested in any way the people can connect to plants and 'cause it can tell me about it and of course stories and songs are part of it; part of the program. *singing* Dandelions, blow those seeds and make wishes *puff* for money! World peace! Or lots of sweet kisses. Dandelions, they'll make your wishes come true. *cheers and applause* -------------------------- My name is Frank Cook and my connection to the wild plants are that I love them and eat them and dance with them and breath from them and in a sense I am a plant. As I think we all are. So, ah, who knows this *mumble mumble* anybody? What family? Crowd answer: "Composite". Opposite leaves, square stem, okay. So remember, other things have opposite leaves, other things have square stems. So, you want to look for a number of things that help you identify. This doesn't really have a smell. Not all mints have a smell. No, it doesn't smell, really. So this is what will help you see that you're looking at heal-all, self-heal. Crowd comment: "Prunella". Prunella, right. Prunella vulgaris. The name like self-heal, heal-all, those of you who aren't herbalists know, would say: "Well gosh, this must be such a valuable plant. I bet half the medicines in english use'd have this is it." Yeah, you show me a medicine and I'll be impressed. I mean there are a few. Generally this is not medicines. Why? Because we've gotten addicted to active constituents. And we've gotta turn the corner on that, we've gotta get outta that mindset. Because it took us to a place of being respected; it brought in the big economics and business. But now we're losing it again. And now it's becoming, y'know, the Codex forms and the whole movement of prescriptions and doctors and all that. So we've gotta turn the corner here, we've gotta get back to the whole plant. The whole being. It's fine to know the uses of plants and all that good stuff, but don't just go around using plants. It's like, you don't just go around using your friends, you won't keep them for very long, right? So it's about relationship, it's about giving and speaking kind words to them, and having a relationship. And I think that's who this is. I think heal-all, Prunella, has been in the formulas for hundreds and hundreds of years. Because it's just a nice one to have along. ...she's just good for formulas. She's good when you're making up (good?) to put in the teas. Good to include in your salads. Good to speak nicely about. All these things, Prunella vulgaris. Vulgaris means "of the common people". We saw another vulgaris earlier today, anyone remember that one? Crowd answer: "(that bung one?)? That's right! Good, Artemisia vulgaris. These are the plants of the common people, y'know? So, this is a plant of the common people and it's... if you read the old apothecaries, it's highly revered. So I just, I feel like we need to include it more in our formulas and it's just a good friend to have along. Nice, nice plant. Crowd: "Thank you." Yeah, it's good to love her. And she gets ignored by *mumbles*. So Artemesia is, um, I always think of as the guardian of the dream time. And, y'know I used to think that that idea of making dream pillows had been passed on but when I talk to the children now noone. Now who here has made a dream pillow before? Okay, well three or four it. Y'see how we need to keep this alive because it really is powerful. You make a pillow of it. You can then go to bed at night and sleep with it and it helps enchance your dream. Someone just gave me one recently so I've been taking it to bed with me. So it's uh, it's amazing, it's with us it's, it's one of these amazing agents of helping us understand. We spend a third of our year-- lives sleeping, so we might as well get to know that territory better. And I think this is one of the herbs that helps with that. As well as lots of good medicine. So it's good to have it around and know where it is growing. I think they're the agents of the changes on the planet. They're, they're here to.. ahh, remind us and inspire us and give us confidence and, through the evolution that we need to go through to get back in line with our, with why we are here. Sunny: "So I heard you say earlier, that, umm, y'know you recommend that everybody eat at least one wild thing per day." Yeah. Sunny: "Why do you recommend that?" Well I think when you eat something wild it changes you. It's turning on, we gotta turn our senses back on again. And sort of reach out and recognize that we have that connection, by just nibbling on something each day. Sunny: "You let us know what your website is?" Yeah, it's uh, plants and healers dot com. And uh, I teach around country throughout the year when I'm not travelling, to other countries. I'm trying to meet all the genera in the world so there's about five thousand different kinds of plants in the world, so.. I've met about three thousand of them and uh, so I travel a few months out of the year. But other than that I'm teaching, uh, in the east and west and in the middle of the country. This is my eighth teaching, uh, there's a book called Botany in a Day by Thomas Elpel. And you can go to his website and get that book if you're interested. And I actually have a few copies if anyone wants one. It, it looks at families of plants and the patterns of how families can be recognized. I think it's one of the most important things to, to know about plants. I just wanted to say, y'know, this'll be around if you want to check it out. And, uh, I'm doing an online discussion group, uh, every two weeks starting next week, uh, you'll get a mailing to discuss these families of plants. And encourages you to go out in the woods, or your land, or your friend's land, or a park nearby and start doing, engaging the land in order to know the families around them. So if you're interested in that, you can send an e-mail to planttalk2008@yahoo.com A woman in the crowd: "Oh". *pulls up a morel mushroom* Sunny: "What'cha got, Frank?" Heh heh, I got a, morel. Br-brain food. Sunny: "Yeaahh". Sunny: "We found a bunch of downed black birch. Probably from the forest service. And so we are taking the score here and everybody is busy busy busy. Getting a year's supply of black birch. Stripping the leaves off and using those young twigs to uh... bring home for some tea. Just like (winnipang?).